T.A.G.D
Usually, a giant B.A.D would float over the Monkey town at round 100, but it's past that. One would expect a swarm of B.A.Ds at round 200... But this is no longer the case. Say hello to the TAGD, AKA the Titanic Airship of Great Doom. The name implies it's profession: Spreading great doom to it's victims. These serve as the biggest threat yet to the monkey economy, which not only soaks in a lot of shots, but vaccums in all projectiles coming in at it's front. Ability As mentioned before, it'll eat all projectiles that happen to be in it's face, like darts, spikes, magic, lasers, plasma, sun rays, and various other things. As far as that goes, it's recommended to put towers away from corners that the bloon would face. The only thing that makes it vulnerable is eaten bombs, since mentioned eaten bombs and missles do double damage to the T.A.G.D instead of doing none, due to them exploding once they get inside the bloon's insides. Bloon battle When the bloon comes(Round 200), the player will have to deal with a massive group of ceramics that come before it. After 50 ceramics arrive, the hordes of bloons will stop coming. After 30 seconds, ominous music plays, followed by the heros trembling in fear as the MOAB class bloon slowly floats in the fray. Afterwards, lead bloons start charging in, one per 2 seconds. Handling the T.A.G.D is tough, due to it's high HP. Despite this, a whole squadron of super monkeys can take it out if upgraded correctly. Remembering that the front end is the vacuum means that the player would have to put said monkeys on the sides facing the backside of the boss. Either that, or hit it's sides. Aftermath After the T.A.G.D is defeated, 2 B.A.Ds are left over for the defense to destroy, including the 3 Z.O.M.Gs, 2 D.D.Ts, 8 B.F.Bs, 64 M.O.A.Bs, and an almost countless amount of bloons.after that, the boss won't spread again until round 300, which is when it gets fortified. Gallery (TBA) Trivia * T.A.G.D can be pronounced "Tagged", or by it's initials. * When the heroes see this bloon, they tremble in fear as it approaches. ** Quincy would want to be saved, as it's seen on the quote on top of the page. *** Same goes with Benjamin, albiet in a more fearful tone. ** Gwendolyn would panic, and say that her flare gun would need "A bottomless canister". ** Striker Jones would doubtly command the others to not shoot the mouth. *** Same goes with Pat Fusty ** Obyn doesn't panic, and simply says "T.A.G.D! Destroy it at all costs!" *** Same goes with Ezili ** Churchill would scream his name like a war cry. * This bloon isn't actually the strongest, since other M.O.A.B class bloons outrank it. * It's appearance is meant to be scary. Players who see it for the first time will have nightmares about something that looks like it. ** The worst part is, the bloon itself looks scarier when fortified. Category:Yoshipea's conceptions Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons